Meditaciones meditabundas
by Connie1
Summary: Regalo a CamiSuperMartianObsessed por su cumple! Bien, veamos... Esto iba a ser un one-shot, pero por pedido de la cumplañera arriba citada y otras personas más, se transforma en una serie de viñetas acerca de como Supermartian vive los capitulos, desde el 10 hasta el final.
1. Cap 1011 M Martian

La confundía. Le mezclaba las ideas y see ella no podía hacer nada para impedirlo. Superboy era simplemente un rompecabezas.  
Habían sido tan felices... y eso se había acabado.  
Ahora ella estaba con la´gaan; y pretendía ser feliz, pero la mirada en sus ojos cuando Gar les contó lo que había hecho a Aqualad, la lastimó más de lo que cualquier cosa podría hacerlo, más que el fuego o la soledad, más que su acostumbrada indiferencia.

Con cuidado se levantó de su cama y corrió la cortina azul que la separaba de la "habitación" de los chicos, necesitaba pensar. En la soledad de la noche, fuera, con los pies casi tocando el agua del embarcadero. El silencio ayudaba a pensar, aunque el clima no era calmante como el del bosque cercano al Monte Justicia.

La calma la ayudaba a pensar. Pero aún así era dificil pensar en esas cosas. Primero de todo: cuando había invadido la mente de Aqualad y las revelaciones que allí habían habido. Y el shock producido por ESO, dificilmente conseguía mantenerlo dentro suyo. La quemaba por dentro, que los últimos meses hubiesen sido una farsa. Y no podía confiarle eso a nadie. Pero necesitaba cariño. En ese momento, cuando la´gaan no estaba, ni Artemis, ni Wally ni Bee o Rocket, extrañaba la companía de alguien que la entendiera, que la abrazara sin preguntar la causa de su abstracción las ultimas semanas, que sola la quisiera en silencio.  
Un escalofrío la recorrió y se abrazó a sí misma, tratando de darse calor; no estaba de animos para cambiar la forma de su ropa. Una presencia se sintió entonces cerca suyo, pero no se alarmó; conocía ese olor, ese aroma a vainilla y a nieve. Ese aroma a... -Conner- lo saludó con su mente, pero aún así con tono melancolico.

El la saludó de vuelta, pero hizo amago de irse. La marciana recordó cuando eran solo ellos dos, Artemis, Wally, Robin y Aqualad. Cuando todo estaba bien entre ellos, cuando Artemis seguía "viva" y cuando no comprendía el daño que su mente lograba hacer. Y lágrimas saltaron de sus ojos, al acordarse de la cara de Aqualad, a quien seguía queriendo como un hermano a pesar de la "traición", desfigurada por el shock que producía su toque en Su mente. Como había dicho Superboy una vez, había pervertido el toque de su mente, truncándolo en algo despiadado.  
-¿Podés... quedarte?- preguntó, con los ojos llorozos. Pero el se giró y volvió a dirigirse al nuevo "cuartel provisorio".  
Un sollozo encerrado en su garganta, casi inaudible, resonó. Lo comprendía. ¿Quién querría estar cerca de alguien quién era capaz de dejarte en como de por vida? ¿Que inclusive lo había hecho con un antiguo compañero de equipo, a quién probablemente había dejado atrapado sin salida en algún espacio de su mente?  
Pero él volvió y se sentó a su lado, con una manta que depositó en los hombros de ella. Y así siguieron estando, uno al lado del otro, solo sintiendo sus presencias, de manera tranquilizadora, hasta que M´gann cayó dormida sobre el hombro de Conner, con las lágrimas todavía bajando por su rostro.  
En ese momento, un flash pasó por la mente del super chico. Artemis muriendo, pero desde el punto de vista de Aqualad. Uno a uno todos los recuerdos del atlante, pasaron por su mente y luego su vista se depositó en el rostro dormido en su hombro. Su dolor se convirtió en el dolor del chico, comprendió por todo lo que había pasado la marciana. No solo él había sufrido, sino que se había prohibido ver como sufría ella. Inconcientemente ella le estaba mostrando por todo por lo que estaba pasando, para que no la juzgase, para obtener su perdón.  
Quería besarla y pedirle perdón, pero ella no era suya ya. Pertenecía a otro y lo lamentaba. Depositó un beso en su mejilla y la tomó en brazos para llevarla a su "habitación". Ella, como una nena chiquitita, se arrebujó en su pecho. Él, sonrió.


	2. Cap 13 Superboy

Hola!

Perdon por haber tardado tanto en actualizar ^^U no se me ocurria que escribir. Pero ya estoy aca de nuevo, lista para la pelea ;)

Y J no me pertenece, ni el universo DC. A propósito, esto se va a transformar en una serie de drabbles supermartian desde el chap 11 de la serie... Regalo a Camii-SuperMartian Obssesed, por su cumple!

Cap 13, The fix

Pov Superboy

Tenía que controlarse. No podía destriparlo en ese momento. Megan se pondría triste si lo hacía. Eso si alguna vez volvía.

¡¿Por qué nadie lo entendía?! ¿Tan dificil era? Y él, ese maldito, sugiriendo que no la quería. Tendría que haberlo matado... Pero había cosas más importantes por hacer que entretenerse con bichejos de mar engreídos.

A la salida de la habitación del hospital, increpó duramente al jefe del equipo. Le echó en cara el haberles ocultado la verdad sobre la muerte de la arquera, sobre su plan para descubrir a La Luz y por sobre todo lo que la marciana pelirroja había hecho para vengar a su amiga, casi hermana. Pero no todo era culpa de Nightwing. Y él, ahora lo sabía. Si no la hubiese dejado ir, nada de esto hubiese pasado. Eso lo tenía muy presente.

Ella no iba a volver. Lo presentía. Si Nightwing no les hubiese escondido el secreto de Artemisa, el entonces no estaría ahí, preguntándose si Ella estaría bien, a manos de esos monstruos que la matarían como no curase a Acqualad. Y ella **no podía.** Él lo sabía. La conocía como a él mismo; quizás aún más. Conocía cada toque de su mente en la suya, cada roce, cada tono de su voz, cada faceta de su personalidad.

Cuando la escuchó llamar por ayuda, algo en su interior se quebró. Y supo que la seguía queriendo, la seguía amando aunque ella ya no le perteneciera. Solo restaba rodar por que ella saliese ilesa y, si lo conseguía, él mismo se encargaría de que siguiese así.

Porque a pesar de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos dos, la seguía amando.

Siiiiiiiiiii, ya seeeeeee... cursi. Pero es lo que sentí cuando lo vi; por decima vez, aunque eso no hace falta aclararlo ;)

Me contaron que el botoncito azul que pone **review** deja regalo de pascuas tambien, asi que si postean un review, un "conejito" o "conejita" de pascua de Young Justice va a ir a dejarles sus chocolates...

Que rico... me tenté ;)

Nos leemos!


	3. Cap 15 Miss Martian

POR FIN! Y despues de tanto tiempo (Seguro pensaron que había caído en coma) vuelvo a actualizar. Todo lo que reconozcanpertenece a DC Universe

Ahora si, damas y caballeros, heroinas y heroes, justicieros todos: La historia

Pov Miss M (capitulo 15)

Su secuestro le había dado tiempo de reflexionar acerca de... todo. Sabía que hacía mal en tratar a Lagoon como su atenuante para el dolor de no poder estar más con Conner, como una anestecia. No era justo que mientras que él la amase, ella estuviese comparando sus besos y caricias, añorando al Otro.

"Tienes 24 horas", "Cura a mi hijo o muere", "Estoy condenada de todos modos". Esas frases le habían rondado la cabeza durante todo el tiempo en el que Kaldur y Artemis (o debería decir, Tigresa) estuvieron planeando su escape. Pero ella no quería ponerlos en riesgo. Quizas hubiese albergado la esperanza de que **él **la salvase, o que hubiese otro camino, pero ahora no importaba.

Hacer entrar en razón a Cheshire y a su padre fue la misión más dificil que alguna vez tuvo. ¿Quién puede llegar a ser tan testarudo como ellos dos? Solo alguien con la misma testarudez genética hubiese podido con ellos. De echo, lo hizo.

Esperaba que el golpe final a Artemisa no le dejase moretones, aunque sabía que ella había sufrido heridas peores.

Luego de bajar el telón sobre esta pequeña parodia que constituía su escape, nadó hacia su libertad, hacia él.

Reviews!

Cami: Me alegra que te halla gustado! ^^ Acá esta la continuacion! Y vienen más...

Kailumi-Uchiha: Muchas gracias por el halago! Y por las correcciones, apenas tenga tiempo reviso bien.

Juli: Gracias por el review! Falta capitulos, pero acá esta el siguiente capitulo.


	4. Cap 17 Miss M y Superboy

Pov Miss M (capitulo 17)

Su regreso no fue en absoluto como lo esperaba. No había nadie: NADIE excepto Dick. Gar..., Bárbara... Cassie... Conner... ninguno se encontraba ahí. La búsqueda fue exaustiva, y sin embargo, infructífera. Nightwing le rogaba por que descansase, pero ella simplemente no podía abandonarlos a su suerte.

Todo parecía ir contra _ellos_, contra el equipo entero, pero sobre todo: contra Ella. O eso pensó hasta que la inesperada llegada de Esfera la animó y le dio esperanzas. Ella... el... ¿eso? sabía donde estaba Superboy, y los guiaría hasta él y el resto del equipo.

Al final y aunque no hubiese ayudado mucho a rescatarlos, se sintió en paz luego de mucho tiempo. Por fin verlo... despertó ese anhelo, esa añoranza de los tiempos pasados. Pero presentía que todo, pronto, iba a volver a ser como antes.

Anexo Pov Superboy (capitulo 17) periodo de

No podía moverse. Debía de ser un efecto de la pelea anterior, el no recordar nada. Su cuerpo yacía suspendido y no podía controlarlo. Pero su mente volaba libre.

Poco a poco, el recuerdo de cierta marciana se fue dibujando en su mente. Pero tenía una expresión angustiada en la cara. Estaba preocupada por algo. Así y todo, la visión le llenó de una extraña paz que alejaba sus preocupaciones. Solo quería poder seguir contemplando

Los bordes del recuerdo se difuminaban, ¡tenía que apresarlo, no podía dejar que esa paz, esa alegría lo abandonaran! Algo en su cabeza hizo _click _en ese momento. Apresar... ¡M´gann! Estaba en manos de esos desalmados de La Luz... en manos de quien podía decidir su muerte, solo por la ignorancia de la chica de su propio poder. ¡No podía permitirlo! Pero mientras estuviese atrapado, solo podría albergar las ganas de protegerla. Cuando se liberase, podría pasar a la acción.


	5. Cap 18 Superboy

Capitulo 18 pov Miss M

Cortar con Lagoon Boy fue lo más difícil que alguna vez tuvo que hacer. Sobre todo porque él no era el problema, ni Conner. Era ella. No podía darle lo que quería. Y aunque sonase duro: no podía hacer que él fuese algo más que su "chico por despecho" No se manda al corazón y por más que hubiese querido no había logrado sentir por el atlante algo más que cariño fraternal. Se merecía algo más, algo mejor.

Aunque su humor seguía decaído y hasta un poco molesto. Y ella, herida, no podía contar con Conner. Con las palabras de Nightwing una parte suya se rompió. ¿Por qué él no lo haría? Estaba en su derecho. ¿En que había estado pensando? ¿que él volvería con ella apenas se lo pidiese? No... Debía sufrir, por el daño que había causado a otros. Y debía aceptar que ellos ya no eran nada y por mucho que le pesase, Wendy Harris parecía llenar mejor el espacio junto a Él que ella.

Ya se... corto y dramático. Pero no me maten!


	6. Cap 20 Superboy

Último ultimísimo capitulo!

Ahora si, el capítulo final (hasta que Warner Bros., decida continuar la serie) No me pertenece este programa ni los personajes. Aunque ya quisiera. ^^

Capítulo 20 Pov Superboy

La alegría de ella lo conmovía. Su emoción por poder ayudar a la Liga, a su tío, pronto se desmoronó al conocer la cruda verdad: el veredicto estaba dado. El tribunal se negaba a cambiar su posición. Había que hacer algo, rápido.

Sus labios se movieron solos mientras pensaba, a la desesperada, que podían ofrecer ellos al Supremo Tribunal Intergaláctico. Por suerte ella sí podía improvisar sobre la marcha, y sonar convincente.

En el receso, ella empezó a divagar, disculpándose por el cómo había ido su relación. Y diciendo cosas como que Wendy Harris y él salían y…. ¡Alto el carro! ¿QUÉ? Si, había sido un poco incómodo ser intermediario entre ella y Marvin, pero dudaba que hubiese dado la imagen de que eran algo más que amigos. Luego tendría que investigar. Igual el resultado compensaba el esfuerzo.

¡¿Cómo podría creer ella que él estaba con Wendy?! ¿Cómo podría imaginar siquiera que estaría con alguien más luego de haber estado con ella?

Y luego… cuando lo abrazó por causa del veredicto final, su estómago se llenó de mariposas. Sonrió; extrañaba la sensación.

Pero ahora, al estar ahí, honrando a un héroe fallecido, a un amigo muerto viéndola llorar y no pudiendo hacer nada para impedirlo lo lastimaba, porque él también sufría y no podía ser lo bastante fuerte para cargar el dolor de los dos. Irónico, ¿no?

Más tarde…

-Eso le dio a Cassie el coraje para besarlo - susurró ella.

-Bueno, esa clase de coraje puede ser difícil de conseguir- (_Autora_: ¡Conner Kent! ¡Eso fue una insinuación a toda regla!. _Conner_: ¬¬) dijo mirando sus labios. Una llamada los distrajo, pero él estaba seguro de que habría tiempo después. Todo el tiempo que el mundo les concediese. Tiempo para estar juntos, para hablar, para salvar vidas, para meditar. Benditas fueran estas **meditaciones meditabundas.**

Y con esto doy por terminado el fic!

¿Review?


End file.
